


Warmth of the soul

by Nodame



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Bottom Malleus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Horn Stimulation, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not too much, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Leona, enemies to friends with benefits???, i wrote this with the sheer force of feral energy, there's probably another kink in here that i forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodame/pseuds/Nodame
Summary: Malleus drags a sleeping Leona back to his dorm, things do not turn out the way Malleus thought.Not that he minds.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	Warmth of the soul

The loud, drawn-out yawn that Leona lets out irks Malleus to no end.

The dorm leaders were sitting around a large meeting table, discussing the past month’s performances. Malleus, who usually stubbornly refuses to attend such meetings _ (or is often forgotten)  _ and Leona, who chooses to skip important gatherings out of arrogance, were the last dorm leaders to step into the room. 

Therefore, the two men were obliged to sit beside each other.

It is no secret to everyone at school that Leona and Malleus were parallel lines, impossible to intersect no matter how far you stretch them. Water and fire, if you wish. 

That is mainly the reason why the other dorm leaders found it hard not to stare at the image of a snoring Leona’s resting his head atop the visibly uncomfortable Malleus.

“Oh, how much I wish to cut his head off…” Riddle mutters to himself. Azul taps his fingers on the table then points them at the angry redhead, “please refrain from causing damage during the meeting.”

“Bah! the meeting’s boring anyways. I wouldn’t mind seeing a fistfight.” Kalim chimes in, grinning his signature smile.

“I’m not sure if Riddle can pack a punch…” Idia adds shyly. He startles when Riddle slams his foot on the table, shaking it violently. “Say that again?!”

Crowley clears his throat threateningly and the entire room focuses on him...momentarily. 

Leona yawns, Malleus’ eyes bulge expectantly. His moment of hope breaks loose when Leona nuzzles even closer. “Warm…” he mutters, before resuming his snoring not even three seconds later. Malleus almost feels like shedding some blood.

_ Almost. _

Malleus shakes his arm, trying to wake Leona up. The lion doesn’t budge even with all the ruckus and shaking. Malleus tries moving his seat, terrible mistake. Leona’s body falls limp and his head drops directly onto Malleus’ lap. The snoring doesn’t stop either.

_ Well, great.  _ Malleus pinches the bridge of his nose.

_ “Warm…” _ Leona sleepily mutters again, curling up (dangerously) closer to Malleus’ waist. The weird stares he gets from the others when he looks up again makes the whole situation even more unsettling.

_ At least the meeting will end soon, _ Malleus thinks. He doesn’t let himself dwell on the fact that he has another person on his lap. Especially if the person in question is Leona.

He doesn’t dwell on it. Not at all.

The puffs of air that escape Leona’s lips are warm, that or Malleus is simply overheating. The sleeping man doesn’t shift, doesn’t make any sound besides the soft snores and the occasional mumbling.

“And that’s all for today, you shall return to your dorms for tonight.” Crowley claps his hands and everyone sighs.

The simultaneous creak of chairs and mix of groans and yawns fills the room. Leona, conveniently, opens his eyes and stares at Malleus’ stomach for long seconds. Malleus doesn’t say a word when he rises up to his feet, chair pushed back, ready to leave.

He takes a step and realizes Leona’s wrapping his arms around his waist, clinging insistently.

“Are you _ kidding _ me,” Malleus mutters, exasperated. The man tries to free himself from Leona’s iron grip but is only met with an annoyed groan.

_ “No...warm...stay…” _ Leona slurs his words sleepily, nuzzling closer to Malleus’ side. The trapped man ponders over his options.

This doesn’t sound like a plausible excuse for murder, sadly. Malleus wraps his fingers around his chin delicately, letting the gears inside his mind rack up another alternative, less...bloody result. 

His mind tells him that he should probably carry Leona back to his dormitory. 

Malleus looks down at the drooling man, snoring softly. He puts his hand on Leona’s head in another futile attempt to push him away and Leona’s ear  _ twitches _ .

His slightly tangled and unruly locks do feel soft, Malleus thinks. He pushes the thought to the furthest, darkest corners of his brain.

_ Get a grip.  _

Never at any point in his life did Malleus think he’d give someone a piggyback ride, he doesn’t even know why he’s helping the man in the first place, yet Malleus spends the next few minutes trying to maneuver a very clingy Leona to lay against his back. Malleus wraps his hands under his toned thighs, pushing the man up and closer until Leona’s head is resting securely against his shoulder.

He makes his way through the school grounds and straight to Savanaclaw’s dormitories. Leona’s chest’s steady rise and fall are surprisingly soothing, but Malleus would rather die than admit it out loud.

Leona shifts suddenly and Malleus feels the movement. The man rolls his thighs slightly, he buries his nose into Malleus’ neck and takes a slow inhale. Malleus almost drops him from sheer surprise and  _ something _ else. Leona lets out a sigh, resting his cheek against Malleus’ shoulder.

_ “Warm…” _ he says once again. Malleus huffs and rolls his eyes, coughing awkwardly, “Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get you back to your room- _ oh. _ ”

Malleus stops in front of a surprised Ruggie. The tiny boy looks at him, then at his senior, then back to him. He grins, although curiosity finds its way to his eyes.

“I see he’s found a different...caretaker today.” Ruggie laughs airily and Malleus’ eyes widen. He turns around, pointing towards one of the various doors lined up in the alleyway. “His room is the furthest, the one with the crest carved on its door.” the boy explains, beaming, then takes his leave without a single word. 

_ Well, works for me.  _

__ Malleus doesn’t think about Ruggie’s weird comment and makes his way towards Leona’s room, momentarily letting go of one of his thighs. Leona presses his chest closer against his back, groaning almost hungrily. 

The soft click when Malleus turns the doorknob reassures him at least, he wouldn’t need further assistance to find the keys. And with Leona drooling on his shoulder, Malleus steps inside the dark room.

He tries not to tumble as he carefully sets down the sleeping man, now cracking a single eye open, a lion-ish yawn escaping his mouth. Malleus stares at his fangs for a brief second before slapping himself mentally. Leona’s face twists into unease, mumbling incomprehensible words, and before Malleus even realizes, the man sits up and starts stripping off his clothes.

Malleus has seen enough. Not needing to say anything to him, he turns around and takes careful steps towards the door. 

The second Malleus reaches for the doorknob, a loud slam against the wood startles Malleus into stepping back. Broad shoulders stop him and Malleus turns around, alarmed and confused.

Leona stares back at him, gaze laced with feral hunger and...another emotion Malleus doesn’t quite get. He swallows,  _ hard _ . 

The noise Leona groans out is not human. “I said _ don’t leave _ .” his hands wrap around Malleus’ waist, pressing the man’s body against his. Malleus doesn’t have enough time to counterattack before Leona shoves his nose between his dark locks resting against his shoulder, nuzzling ticklishly. The grip tightens dangerously. “Hot...it’s so _ hot _ …please...”

Malleus freezes in place when he feels an insistent bulge pressing against his own crotch. Oh,  _ oh _ .

“Wait.” Malleus bites out, bewildered. “Are you… are you in  _ heat _ ?!” 

Leona’s throat reverberates a low, frustrated growl. His brows knit together, eyes half-lidded with what Malleus now realizes is from  _ lust _ of all things, he bares his fangs at Malleus in a show of intimidation. Malleus stares as saliva dribbles down the man’s mouth hungrily.

The inevitable comes, Malleus thinks as Leona all but crashes their lips together. The first kiss is chaste and short, surprisingly, as if Leona’s testing the water. When Malleus doesn’t try to run, the mess begins.

It’s messier after the second kiss. Leona’s tongue prods and intrudes his mouth, tasting it eagerly. Malleus is sandwiched between the door and Leona’s toned chest, horns slightly scraping the wooden surface at the angle of the kiss but Leona keeps insisting, sucking on Malleus’ tongue hungrily and they both let out a low moan. 

Leona’s erection grows harder, Malleus notices. Not like  _ his  _ own is in a better state. After one last open-mouthed, messy kiss, Leona pulls away and stares at Malleus’ eyes.  _ Hard _ . Their gazes linger while they pant, noses almost pressing against each other. Malleus doesn’t move and neither does Leona. Malleus gulps and Leona’s greedy eyes move to his neck.

Another merciless attack. Leona licks up his neck generously, leaving famished trails of kisses and sucking on the soft skin impatiently. Malleus lets out a breathy moan, working his fingers through Leona’s hair and Leona purrs, he  _ purrs  _ for heaven’s sake. Malleus swallows another moan. Frustrated and lust-hungry beyond belief, Leona’s precise fingers work on undressing Malleus. 

The ticklish, warm hand clashes with the cold of the fading evening and Malleus squirms, shaking violently, the rough palms and fingers exploring every single inch of revealed skin as Leona’s hand travels down his chest. Malleus’ breaths grow in volume and intensity, his hips shake exceptionally hard when Leona’s nail scratches at one of his pecks.

The movement stops and Malleus almost complains, until Leona suddenly groans and pushes his unruly hair off his sweaty forehead. “ _ Fuck _ ...you squirm too much. Preys aren’t supposed to be so much trouble.” Leona pulls away and turns around, pacing towards his locker and rummaging through a drawer. Confused and frustrated at the sudden emptiness, Malleus lets out a questioning noise.

“Tsk… Go sit on the bed.” Leona orders, voice edging on a dangerously threatening. Malleus complies with surprising ease and obediently sits on Leona’s bed, staring at the man in question hurriedly searching for something. Leona makes a tiny noise of victory and Malleus peeks, curiosity overtaking him.

Leona holds what looks like red, silky ropes and Malleus feels his cock twitch pleasantly. Leona captures his lips in yet another greedy kiss, all teeth and tongues. Malleus lets out a low moan at the sudden attack, anticipation and lust overcoming his senses.

When Malleus attempts to wrap his arms around Leona’s neck, he finds himself completely bound. Leona smirks proudly at Malleus’ expression, a mix of lust, submission and slight fear. Leona presses his palm against Malleus’ flush chest and pushes him down, head resting on the soft pillows. Leona ties the loose end of the ropes to the bed frame. 

Malleus’ heart picks up its pace, pounding inside his chest so hard it creeps into hurting territory and Malleus squirms around the tight ropes, feeling the burn of the friction and he moans, he  _ moans _ because it feels so good, trapped and helpless and submissive. His face heats up, he bites down his lip, he looks at Leona expectantly and the drooling man stares at him like a feast waiting, eager to be devoured. 

Fuck, Malleus is so  _ eager _ .

The man pulls down Malleus’ pants and tosses them to the side haphazardly, taking in the view of the almost naked body. Malleus can see him staring at his embarrassing bulge peeking through the thin fabric of his underwear, can see the exact moment Leona decides what to do with it. He swallows down his excitement. 

“Even bound you’re so hard to handle,  _ fuck _ .” Leona huffs, fingers lightly bruising his thigh. His voice drops lower, “I’ll have to be rougher, I believe.”

Leona pulls down Malleus’ underwear, cock jumping up and pressing flush against his stomach. Leona licks his lips ferociously, “Thanks for the meal,” he says, baring his fangs and taking Malleus’ hard cock inside his humid mouth in one swift movement. 

The loud, wanton moan that escapes Malleus almost doesn’t sound like him. Leona bobs his head, hands roughly spreading his thighs open. Malleus’ cock twitches inside him, fangs grazing and almost bruising him. He feels Leona lick up his length all the way to his head, prodding at his slit eagerly. The low grunt that pushes through Leona’s throat reverberates and pulses straight to his dick. He hollows his cheeks, sucks  _ hard _ , and Malleus rips out a ravished groan.

Malleus’ eyes open tentatively, staring at the man working on pleasuring him. The lion pulls out momentarily and it takes every ounce of willpower for Malleus not to thrust up and fuck Leona’s mouth sore and come deep inside. 

The fantasy doesn’t live for long as Leona pulls away completely. Malleus frowns and whines when Leona licks his lips in mischief, staring down at Malleus with a sense of pride and dominance, and Malleus shivers, the tight ropes graze his skin and burn him pleasantly. 

“What are you-mmng!!” Malleus is cut off by two brunt fingers pressing against his tongue. He looks up, eyes fluttering at Leona. “I didn’t say you’re allowed to talk. Now  _ suck _ ,” he orders flatly, chest puffed and intimidating. Malleus closes his lips around the fingers and makes a show off licking them, wet tongue wrapping around sensually, eyes half-lidded and defying. Leona’s tail shakes with interest and his hands move. It’s slow at first as if to swallow Malleus’ initial shock, but then the pace picks up and Leona all but fucks his mouth with his long, calloused fingers, sliding across his humid tongue and deep within his tortured throat. Malleus’ moans constantly break apart at the assault.

“Good boy,” Leona pulls out his fingers and Malleus pants, sticking his tongue out. The fingers are suddenly replaced by Leona’s mouth and he kisses him hard, nibbling at his lips and almost drawing out blood. Using his dripping wet fingers Leona starts pumping his own hard length, spilling moans inside Malleus’ mouth. They part once again, this time Malleus focuses on Leona’s deliciously thick shaft. 

“ _ Wow _ , you’re more shameless than I thought.” Leona flashes his teeth seductively, pumping his dick even faster. “I’d shove this dick  _ so far down your throat _ you wouldn’t speak for days if I weren’t so nice.”

God, Malleus resents the fact that he’s tied up. If only his hands were free, he’d push down Leona, grab him by the tail and fuck him so hard he passes out. The thought sends a shiver down his spine and right to his throbbing length. Leona’s hand releases his dick, now fully hard and deliciously huge. Malleus salivates at the thought of it buried deep inside him and Leona laughs a breathy laugh. 

“Okay. One last rule.” Leona says, uncapping a bottle of ointment and coating his fingers with the liquid. His clean hand lifts Malleus’ thigh and hooks his leg over his shoulder. “Don’t come before I tell you to.”

Malleus shakes violently, gulping down. He knows Leona’s being cruel and it feels so fucking  _ good _ , Malleus is so excited he’s scaring  _ himself _ . He struggles around the ropes just for the show, chasing after the thought of defying a carnal Leona just for the hell of it and Leona lets out a frustrated grunt. 

Without warning, Leona pushes a finger in and they moan simultaneously. Leona lets out an animalistic growl, cursing under his breath. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so fucking tight.” Malleus’ toes curl around the sheets, struggling to keep his self-control. Leona takes a sharp inhale, “are you...are you perhaps a  _ virgin _ ?”

“Shut up,” Malleus grunts out and he surprises himself with his voice, his usually calm and composed tone now throaty and high, dripping with need and feral desperation. Leona curses loudly, the carnivore inside him shaking with delight and the thought of ravishing the man at his mercy.

But Leona knows better than to rush, so he works on preparing Malleus’ hole. It hurts at first, impossibly tight and tense. Leona moves closer, chest pressing flush against his, and whispers sweet encouragements. Which catches Malleus off-guard, at first, but his lust-clouded mind doesn’t have time to focus on anything besides how much he  _ wants his cock inside, god, he doesn’t give a shit anymore _ . 

“Leonn..naaah!” Malleus presses down in an attempt to swallow as much of Leona’s four fingers inside him as humanly possible. Leona pulls out his fingers abruptly, liquid spilling out of Malleus’ uncomfortably clenching hole. He whines at the loss, hips shaking uncontrollably. “Please...please!”

Leona’s self-control snaps. He grabs the base of one of Malleus’ horns, lines himself up, and pushes his cock inside Malleus’ lewd, gaping hole. 

They both yell at the tightness of it all, the simmering hot feeling of Leona’s dick making its way inside at a languid pace. Leona’s free hand moves to brush the sticky bangs away from Malleus’ sweaty forehead. “God, you’re so hot,  _ Malleus _ .” the way Leona slurs his name sends white hot shockwaves through Malleus’ body and he tightens up around his dick, throaty moans spilling from both of their mouths. “I’ve dreamed of beating you into submission and ravishing you for an eternity.”

Malleus’ breath hitches, “Pervert.” his voice has never sounded his desperate in his life, but Malleus doesn’t mind that. What he minds is that Leona is staying still instead of doing the  _ ravishing _ he’s been dreaming about.

Leona laughs lowly, “I don’t want to hear that from you.” 

Leona moves to rest his chin atop Malleus’ shoulder, looking at him sideways. “On second thought, I don’t wanna hear anything but you begging for release.”

“What?” Malleus says incredulously. Leona smirks, unties one of his braids and wrap the tie around Malleus dick,  _ tightly _ . The noise Malleus chokes out is feral, incredulous and laced with unhinged excitement at the punishment. 

He won’t be able to come.

Leona takes the choked sob as his queue to move. And so he does, rolling his hips slowly and sensually, drawing out pretty moan after pretty moan from Malleus’ gaping, drooling mouth. Until his head brushes the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Malleus’ entire body shakes at the sensation, pupils blown wide and tongue sticking out at the hot, electric shock pulsing through his veins. Being the virgin that he is, Malleus nears his climax, the hair tie being the only thing forbidding him from doing so. Leona smirks ferociously, “Oh?” he rolls his hips experimentally, hitting the nerves harder and Malleus’ back arches off, pressing closer to Leona. He wants to come, he wants it so bad and Leona knows it. The lion smirks even wider. 

_ Fuck _ . 

And the pace picks up with absolutely no warning. The hand gripping his sensitive horns tighten, and Leona starts quite literally drilling himself inside Malleus, pace quick and precise and every time he thrusts in, Leona’s thick length hits his prostate. “Fuck, you’re so hot. You're so  _ tight _ , Malleus. You’re so  _ lewd. You’re so pretty. _ You feel so  _ good Malleus _ .”

“ _ Leonaaaah _ ...” Beautifully high, wanton noises spill out of Malleus’ wide open mouth, red from the kissing and fingerfucking. “Please...harder... _ please _ !” He tries to move his arms but to no avail, he tries to come but he’s constantly denied release. The dick slamming inside and squelching with every pull in and out makes him dizzy to the point of no coming back.

“You’re so  _ good _ for someone who’s never had a dick shoved up their hole, you know?”

“L...Leona please...please please please please!!”

“What is it, Malleus?” Leona grunts, teeth scraping Malleus’ shoulder.

“Please let me...c-come!” He moans out an octave higher, wrapping his other leg around Leona’s waist. “Fuck...” Leona huffs, judging by his rigid and quickening pace, Leona is also close. Malleus meets every thrust by tightening around his cock and rocking his body down the muscle. Leona man opens his mouth and nibbles at the soft skin of his shoulder. The hand that’s not gripping his horn moves to Malleus’ dick, “You’re s...so  _ hot _ when you beg.”

“Mm!! L..Leona! L.. _ Leona _ … Leona Leona  _ Leona _ !!” he yells out his name repeatedly, his senses, his sight, his entire being filled with nothing but the outlandish, ecstatic need to hold onto the man above him. Leona seems to be aware of his desire, and as a reward for being  _ such a good boy, _ the hand gripping his horn moves up and unties his hands. Malleus wastes no time in wrapping his hands around Leona’s neck, moaning high and needy.

The thrusts pick up on their pace, so fast the bed shakes beneath them and the moment Leona unties Malleus’ dick, he bites down so hard on his shoulder that the skin breaks and blood spills out, at the same time the two males spill their cum. They shake violently, calling out each other’s name. And it takes them a few minutes to come down from their high. Their lips meet again, lazy this time. Malleus can taste a strange metallic liquid in Leona’s tongue but he chooses to ignore it.

The lewd, squelching noise pulls Malleus out of his post-release haze and he notices Leona tying the condom and discarding it to the side. He doesn’t even remember him putting on one. Limp and exhausted, Malleus tries to turn to his side. He panics when he feels a hot liquid drip down his neck and sits up, wincing at the pain on his back.

“Oh, you should lay down for now,” Leona says sleepily as the man pushes Malleus down, sliding out of bed and getting a different ointment, a bandage, and two water bottles. 

Malleus accepts the water, chugging the liquid down his sore throat. He winces again when Leona puts the cold substance over his injury, flushed.

“Uh...well...sorry for that, I couldn’t help it,” he says shyly, almost guilty. Malleus’ eyes soften. “It’s alright, I enjoyed it.”

There’s a comfortable silence afterward, to their surprise. Leona puts away everything once he’s done and slides under the bedsheets. He hesitates.

“What is it?” Malleus says softly.

“Stay?” Leona asks bluntly. Malleus is caught off guard but he still smiles.

“I will.”

Leona beams and curls up closer to Malleus, sighing contently. _ “Warm…” _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by my friend! I hope you enjoyed it!! ♥
> 
> twitter


End file.
